


Fuelled By Rage

by RoamingHalla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoamingHalla/pseuds/RoamingHalla
Summary: Rewrite of the Unrest Of The Alienage Quest.





	Fuelled By Rage

**Author's Note:**

> ᴘʀᴏᴍᴘᴛ  
> ↳ "Choices can be difficult and the consciences of a poor choice may be extremely harsh. Write a piece about how one or more of your characters reacted to a difficult in game decision made by themselves or by others." (Dragon Age Amino)

Kalara cut through the guards with ease, simply slitting each of their throats before they could even detect the shadowed rogue. Her armour adorned with blood, stained, but that did not matter to her, barely even noticing how her armour dripped in blood.  She didn't care that her body was telling her to stop running, the pain that struck her sides, bruises lined her body, she just kept pushing with one thought that rang through her mind; and it was enough to fuel this furious momentum that had followed her since Shianni had informed her everything that had plagued her /home/ since she was taken away, mass slaughter at Howe's hands (who she now believed deserved a brutally worse death), then a plague and now slavers.

_I swear to you with all my might that I won't stop until every fucking one of these bastards are dead on their feet. By the time I'm done the streets will fill with Slaver blood. I promise you that much Shianni. ___

____

____

That promise was all she could hear, everything else was blocked out, even the sounds of screams from those she heard the other four Wardens kill. Zeja had chosen to stay back, keeping guard, and to stop anyone if they wanted to enter, though their fate would depend if they were an elven civilian or a slaver. Audric and Las’Eth fought side by side, the two warriors did not speak to each other but their training meant they were able to fight effortlessly with another warrior, and Nirav flew in front of them as a lookout, currently in a bat form. Shapeshifting did have it's perks.

The last enemy dropped as Las’Eth struck her greatsword through their chest.  Kalara noticed the nearby door, and she tried opening it, but to no avail, it was locked. Turning to face the noble warrior, she gestured with her hand for him to come over, and he caught on quickly; it was one of the benefits of travelling for almost a year now. Shield in hand, he rammed into the door and bashed it open, Nirav flying through the gap as he did, and then the sight of the ginger haired mage took form as they shifted back, it was interesting to watch the transformation. That meant there was someone there.

And she was right, stood in the middle of the room, she could make out a staff and these overtop robes as she walked forward. Fucking great, magic was such a joy to fight.

And as soon as she stepped forward the mage began to speak. "I am Caladrius. And you, I assume must be the Grey Warden I've heard so much about."  His voice was calm, as if no-one had heard the screams that echoed through the many rooms of the Warehouse.

Kalara clasped her dagger tighter, not letting her guard loosen even slightly. "If I am you'd know that I can kill you without hesitation." Her words were low, and behind her the other three were readying their weapons as well.

"Are you certain you wish to commit such rash action? Look around you. Surely we can reach some sort of...comprise?" The mage seemed to be panicked, he obviously didn't want to fight her; if he did the deal wouldn't have been made.

Kalara rolled her eyes, and as she spoke she spat her words. "I'd rather enjoy tearing your throat out."

The mage sighed, disappointed perhaps? "Pity. It looks like we shall to settle with this the end way then. My apologies." Before he even finished his sentence, Kalara had already slipped away into her stealth, invisible to everyone. The sight of smoke could be seen where she was, and that was the only trace left behind.

Both Audric and Las'Eth charged to the archers at the ends of the slight overlook to the floor below, Audric slammed his shield against an archer's chest; he tumbled to the floor, not prepared for such a forceful attack. Las'Eth had actually ran past the archer and took on two warriors down the stairs, letting out a rather bone chilling taunt; trying to get them all to focus on her. Her two-handed sword held firmly in hand as she spun around, it was level with the knees of an archer and warrior, and they both fell as the force hit them with a loud, bone-cracking thud.

Soon enough Kalara knew this room would be blood soken; and she would rather fight till  she dropped dead than let another slaver draw a single breath. 

A cold breeze blew past her as she saw frost travel from Nirav's hands, the enemies Las'Eth had been attacking now turned frozen solid; at least three of them. Slamming her great sword down on one of the frozen guards, the ice shattered from the strike; dead before they had a moment to even realize what was happening.

Kalara smirked, they deserved that. Gripping her daggers, she caught the sights of an archer a few steps away; its bow pointed straight at Las'Eth's back, her shoulder more specifically. At that range, and the joint it would hit, it would tear through her shoulder and she shuddered at the damage it would do.  Now running, she dashed towards the archer. Her stealth disappeared as she ran towards them. Realizing she was about to engage, the archer aimed their bow at her, dodging the arrow by a narrow margin, she kept up her pace. Now a few steps in front of them, she threw one of her knives at the archer (one that attached to her belt), piercing through his shoulder, and with the moment of hesitation; she held onto her daggers tightly and dug them into his neck, blood gushed out and she pulled her daggers out, then pushed him to the ground.

Several moments later the room was cleared. Pain seared through her, and her whole body was tired. But the room had been cleared, and luckily she had taken the brunt of the damage; Las'Eth in particular barely had a scratch on her. The only one left standing was the mage (who had been so kind and used his people as blood sacrifices, it meant less to fight after all; and she did not mourn their deaths.)

Before anyone could make it over to him, he fell to his knees and let out a plea of sorts. "Enough! Enough! It..seems your reputation is an accurate one. I surrender." It was rather pathetic; but then it isn't as if a slaver was known for anything but being pathetic or disgusting.

"Fuckin great for you.. I don't." Glaring, she stood over his body. But before further action can be made he spoke again, sounding more desperate than before. 

"Wait! Hear me...out, dear lady. Were I to..use the life force of the remaining slaves here, I could..augment your physical health a great deal. Allow me to leave this place alive and I would be more than happy to go this little service for you." Turning her back on him, she spat out her words, her threat, and she had a plan in fact, dangle this chance for him to run as she was turned back, but she would stop him before he could take that chance he believed her had.

"I swear to you, you will not live through this." At that sentence the mage scrambled to his feet, but he was not quick enough. Before he could even speak, she whipped around and sunk her dagger through the man’s thin layer of robes straight into his chest. She then pushed him to the ground, and when a loud thud echoed through the room as he hit the ground, she yanked her dagger from his chest and let the blood poor out.

Her breath was shaky as she looked around, the room had just two cages in it. And she was sure that could not be everyone. But as she did examine the cages, her eyes lit up when she caught the sight of someone her heart had longed to see.

But before she moved on, she turned to her companions, her fellow Wardens who had been kind enough to know that she was the one who deserved that killing blow. Nirav stayed further away, and though they did not mourn his loss, they could not find it in themselves to look down at any of the dead bodies. “Nirav, Las’Eth, the two of you should search the Warehouse for more survivors, and to get Zeja. Any elf would feel much safer if it was not a human who saved them, and I would never forgive myself if we did not save everyone we could”

Las’Eth dipped her head, an acknowledgment. She then turned around and headed towards Nirav, the pair of them seemed content with her orders. But Audric still had said nothing, he had been deathly quiet this whole rescue actually, it was more than welcome in Kalara’s eyes.

Audric without being prompted had already bashed open the locks of the cages with his shield, slamming it down with enough force for them to break open. Then he sidestepped out of the way when both was open, avoiding eye contact with any of them, aware they would see him with suspicions over gratefulness, an attitude that made Kalara glance over and shoot a small grateful look.

As everyone made their way out, most dipping their heads as they left the building, more akin to racing out, one older elven man stayed put. And Kalara ran towards him and tackled him into a hug, an act of affection that almost made Audric stumble back in surprise with; and her smile had never been so genuine, Audric did not even know she could show such warmth.

“You are safe, I had thought that I was too late, but you’re here and safe..” Her words were so soft, and she rested her head on her shoulder, and she still hugged him tightly, and if Audric squinted he swore he could see small tears at the base of her eyelids.

"When they said all the Grey Wardens died at Ostagar- I prayed they were wrong. Are you alright, what are you doing here?"

His words were so soft, and they were familiar. Stepping back from the hug, she smiled softly "Fine, I am fine, they posed no question.. And I came hear when I heard rumors of unrest and I fuckin knew it was Shemlen involved; I was correct."

He smiled in return, happy that she was safe. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You're so much like your Mother." 

Kalara let out a slight laugh, and the more she thought about it she was like her mother. Hearing him say that with slight pride made her lift her head, it filled her with a sense of pride; she always wished to follow in her Mother's footsteps.

"She'd be well...proud really doesn't describe it." Cyrion paused for a moment before he spoke again, looking at the exit door for a moment, than back at his daughter. "This isn't a good place to talk, come to the house. There is something I'd like to give you."

Kalara nodded, and she watched him walk out the room; and she felt more happy than she had been in months. Looking over to where Audric was standing, her head titled when the Noble wasn't there.

Turning behind her, she saw the man crouched over the mage's body; a paper crunched in his hand. Standing up, he held it out to her. "You do want to read this? I am not sure what it is about but it might mention somewhere of the whereabouts of those we were too late to save..or I hope." He spoke with politeness, bowing his head slightly. His movements were precise, and his words as well; she would not say it but for a moment, just this one she didn't hate having him around, but she wouldn't say it was anything more than tolerate.

Grabbing it, she yanked it closer. Spreading it out with both her hands she read over the letter; and right away her smile turned around and her stomach dropped. Crunching it as her fist clenched, they threw the paper away from her.

"Kalara?" He spoke with a slight fear in his voice as her expression was just as angry as it had been the moment she had found out the fate of the missing elves. She ignored him, sending him a chilling glare insteadl; had he done something wrong? He did not think that any of actions could warrant said response, but maybe he was missing something?

"I want him dead.” Kalara’s voice was low, poisonous even. Grabbing a knife off her belt, she threw it against one of the stone walls. It bounced off, the sound echoing throughout the room.

Tilting his head, he mouthed words but did not speak them. His eyes wide in bewilderment, uncertain of what it was, no who it was she was speaking of. He wanted to ask again, and yet her glare, the anger that radiated from the women stopped him in his own tracks as he stood a step away from her. Instead the warrior grabbed the paper that Kalara had let fall, it had to be what was written in there that got her this angry, right?

The paper was crumbled, but not torn, unravelling it, then he brought it to eye level. Squinting his eyes, he read the formal cursive written letter. And as he did, his heart dropped. He did not throw it, his hand only clasping the letter tighter, his arm shaking no matter how much he wanted to hide his reaction.

He was an honourable man, the man that helped free Ferelden...this had to be a lie didn’t it? Did he deserve to die ? How was he supposed to believe that this man would ever sell anyone into Slavery when he fought against it, when he wanted freedom to roam Ferelden’s land.. “This has to be wrong? And even if..” He didn’t want to even say it, but that possibility was still there even if in his own eyes it was an almost zero chance. “Even if he did approve this...Does he have to be killed? Should we not show some sort of mercy, is it right for us to stoop to such lows?”

Whipping around, the women moved one step forward, a force was behind her step, it was loud, anger was the right word. Kalara grabbed one of her daggers from a belt, and she swung it near him, only a hair away from stabbing him threw his neck. “What a fucking surprise, you just cannot believe that any fuckin Noble would ever do anything horrid to us? And that this is some fucked up mess of lies.” 

She spat out her words, and the women did not move her dagger an inch, she knew she was in control and she could kill him without even flinching. “And tell me, did you let that asshole Howe live for slaughtering your whole Maker-damned family, down to the fucking servants who did not even know the man? Or am I just recalling the joy you took in killing him wrong as a mistake?”

Audric could feel shivers down his spine, and his arm still was shaking. “I do not see how that is related, but yes, I did rejoice in it.” He hated the sound of the shaking in his voice, it was shameful, he was a warrior of nobility, he should not be afraid of an elf.

And yet she was as formidable as anyone as he had ever fought before, even moreso. And when angry, no-one could pretend that her anger was downright terrifying. 

“What would you have said if I had offered the point that such a scum deserved to be jailed not killed because we our noble and should fall to his level of fucked up? And imagine instead of killing them, he sold all your family’s freedom for some fucking sovereigns, for a cause that rang hollow in your ears because of the price it came with? What would you have said?” Her words were all spoken with anger but there was a smirk on her face as she knew what he would say.

“I-I..” His words trailed off, and he backed away, and as he began to speak once more he did not meet the teal eyes of Kalara, for reasons that were both out of shame for his reaction and that he dared to ever speak what he had. She was right, that would have been worse, and if he had done it; he hoped Loghian didn’t, then he did deserve death as his fate.

“Now let me say this again, that man will fucking die and it will be by my hand, understood?” Her words did not lose their edge, still as sharp and thorn lined as they had been as her first reaction 

“Understood.” His words were nearly quiet enough to be counted as a whisper, and it had been the sofested words Kalara had heard him speak.

Las’Eth opened the door and two more elves ran through, they had found the rest they could have then. And with them, Zeja followed. “Well everyone else is dead, those who tried to get in as well, they barely stood a chance really.” Her words were welcome, and though they were cocky, for once she didn’t much mind her tone.

“We have found those that we had glossed over earlier, though they may even be more that we could not save. But at least we were able to shut this down, and I promise you that the Creators will guide their path, and protect them.” 

Las’Eth dipped her head, and she spoke with concern, she said it with a comfort, and she had all intentions on praying towards the Creators, they would not turn their back on the people she hoped.    

Nirav spoke for the first time they had entered this Warehouse. “May I ask, what are we planning on doing after this? Tell Anora?” They asked, their voice was soft and nearly unheard, as if they were unsure if they should ask.

Kalara looked back, her eyes still glaring. “We do whatever the fuck it is we can to hail that Landsmeet, and kill Loghian for organizing all of this fucking mess to happen, I will have his fucking head.”


End file.
